


While Mom's Away 2

by RichieEpicness



Series: While Mom's Away [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Hands Free Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Object Insertion, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieEpicness/pseuds/RichieEpicness
Summary: This is a continuation of my piece While Mom's Away.Bunnyboi got a horse dildo shoved in his ass by his dad, and has to get that out. Hmmm, what a challenge.





	

[praisethebun; 5:29 PM]  
Hey, Oce. Change of plans.

[OCEANWAVES; 5:29 PM]  
_See, this is why you're a horrible person._

[praisethebun; 5:31 PM]  
...listen, this is gonna be kinda straight forward. Tell anyone and I'll out you as a league player.

[OCEANWAVES; 5:31 pm]  
_YOU WOULDN'T._

[praisethebun; 5:31 PM]  
...do you really wanna test that theory or are you gonna keep your mouth shut?

[OCEANWAVES; 5:32 PM]  
_I won't spill the beans unless you do. Now spill it._

  
[praisethebun; 5:35 PM]  
...I'm not able to make it over. Those fantasies about dad may have resulted in something, and that something may be that fucking horse dildo in my ass, balls and all, with dad planning on doing more when mom goes to dinner. Sorry, Oce.

[OCEANWAVES; 5:35 PM]  
_You're disgusting and I want details the next time we hang out._

[praisethebun; 5:35 PM]  
Yes, Sir! I'm gonna head off now, I think I heard mom's car leaving...don't wanna keep him waiting. He's already kinda ruined my throat, don't need that much worse.

[OCEANWAVES; 5:36 PM]  
_You know you love it_

  
It's been over half an hour and the smell of cum still lingers in the air. God damn, that's just from the face-fucking he'd gotten too, that's usually not a good sign if you're trying to do things like this behind your mother's back. Every movement Richie made forced the dildo around inside of him, stirring and stroking his inner walls and keeping him hard in his skinny jeans. Not even thinking about it, a paw drifted to his groin and rubbed through his jeans, quickly noticing what was happening and yanking his hand away.

“'Yer mom's gone, boy.” Mark creaked the bedroom door open and stepped in, slowly closing the door behind him. Richie looks up and watches carefully, Mark moving a bit more unsure of himself as he sits on the bed next to his son. “Ah don't know what came over me, an maybe we should talk about it...” His voice was more quiet than usual, looking down at his knees as Richie looks over at his dad. “This isn't sumthin a father should be doin with his son, and Ah'm sorry I did those things-”

“Listen, dad, if I wanted you to stop, I would've stopped you. You seemed to enjoy this and I definitely did, hell, I'm excited for what you were planning tonight. Maybe we should talk about some things, but not like this.” Richie stands up, climbing onto his dad, straddling him and hooking his arms around the bull's neck. With a soft smile, Richie continues speaking, his voice soft but teasing subtly. “If you get too rough, or if you get uncomfortable or anything, we stop when one of us says pineapple, okay?” Mark nods softly, putting his hands on Richie's hips, noticing just how much bigger he is than the rabbit as his hands rub up and down a little. “Now, I don't care what's going on with you and mom, if this is something that will only last for a few minutes, or something we keep doing for a few years, or why you're doing it. I just know I love you dominating me and using me as a toy.”

A blush has spread across Richie's cheeks by now, his hips gyrating gently against the clothed groin of the bull, his ass rubbing against the slightly aroused shaft. “Hell, you could put me in a chastity cage and just turn me into a 24/7 fleshlight for you, I've been fucking around with friends for years.”

With a smirk, Mark rolls both of them over, pinning Richie on his back and grinding down against the plump ass as he looks into Richie's eyes, hands idly massaging his shoulders as bright blue eyes shine up at him. “So, that fox ya would bring over all the time. Orange, thick glasses, tight clothes, lookin like he coulda been a sissy. What'd ya do with 'em?”

“Well, he wanted to try topping for once, and we'd been dating for a few months at that point, and fucking for twice that, so he came over, tied me up, and fucked me.” A soft chuckle comes from the bunny, grinding back against Mark's package. “It was his first time ever doing that, he wasn't happy, and then he got into a full time position at a sex club, so we decided to cut it off.”

“Hmmmm, so even yer faggy little friends were poundin yer ass?” A large hand grips onto Richie's jeans, yanking them down again, his panties actually ripping at how rough they were. The look he gave his dad would've made anyone feel horrible, his lips pouting out gently and eyes looking sad. But, apparently 21 years of that face causes someone to get over it pretty well. “Did ya keep the toy in like Ah said?”

“You know, those were my favorite panties, and you just ripped them...and you're more concerned about the horse dildo up my ass.” There's a loud smack as Richie's face gets jerked to the left, his cheek already reddening from the harsh slap.

“Shut the fuck up, boy.” That same large hand grips Richie's throat, squeezing the soft flesh roughly, the fingertips sinking into his skin as his air is cut off. “Now, did ya keep. the. toy. in?” Each word was emphasized by a jerk of his hand, squeezing tightly and causing Richie's eyes to go wide, nodding quickly to the best of his ability. As soon as he nodded, his throat and lungs burned as air rushed into them again, immediately coughing harshly.

“Now, maybe Ah need to tell ya this, coz yer a thick headed dipshit, but Ah don't like repeatin m'self, and yer gonna behave and obey, got it?” Mark's voice was much lower than usual, coming across as a growl as Richie nods quickly, chest still rising and falling rapidly as he caches his breath. Mark shifts his weight, glaring down at his son. “Speak when yer fuckin spoken to.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” The response was instant, almost like an instinct as his cock throbbed in front of him. A gentle hum and nod from his dad before he grabbed the rabbit's hips, flipping him over onto his stomach, pinning his throbbing cock between his stomach and the bed.

“Good boy, now, get that toy outta ya.” As soon as he said those words, Richie reached back with his hands, his fingertips starting to push into his asshole, swollen but easily parting. A loud smack echoes through his room as his ass receives another hard slap, his dad shaking his head. “Without using yer hands, boy.”

Obediently, Richie slides his hands back to holding his ass apart, whimpering a little as he does, the cute little noise only getting louder as he squirms on his bed. His swollen ass relaxes visibly, parting just so that it's not touching itself, the black base of the dildo pushing against the abused muscle. Gentle strokes down his back and a reassuring good boy from dad make him bite his lip and flex with renewed strength. There's a slight grunt from the bull as he pulls his cock out and strokes slowly, watching his son put on a show for him like this.

With a roll of his hips, Richie manages to shift the dildo enough that one edge of the fake balls are now partially out of his ass, his body trying to clench onto it as he tries to push it out, a sharp gasp and some panting escaping him as he pushes, more and more of the toy slowly sliding out. It's kind of sudden when he pushes just right, the tight ring of muscle letting the base of the toy out with a little pop, Richie clenching down as the toy slides out now, the weight of the base pulling it out slowly and causing his ass to try and cling to it as it leaves him. Within a few seconds, the toy is lying on the bed and Richie's shaking, his asshole back to gaping as his dad chuckles darkly.

“On yer back, fleshlight!” Richie quickly flips back over again, leaving the dildo to the side as Mark steps up below him, grabbing the thin legs and shoving them against the small chest, Richie quickly holding onto his thighs. From that angle, Richie really did look like a fleshlight, slightly gaping and ready to be used. “Now beg.”

There's some hesitation as he mutters a “Please, fuck me...” quietly, his cock leaking pre all over his abdomen now. Mark smacks his thighs harshly and grinds the head of his cock against his son's taint, rubbing up under his balls and smearing thick precum everywhere as Richie let's out another moan. “Please, Daddy! I need you to fuck me so bad! I want your thick fucking cock to destroy this ass, make it so that it'll never go back to normal! I'm such a dirty little bitch for you!”

A pleased hum is all the warning Richie gets as Mark pulls back and slams half of his hardness into the tight, hot and used hole, Richie arching his back against his dad as he moans out, long and deep as he's filled back up again. “Y-Yes Daddy! I'm so full, and I hate feeling empty without you inside of me!”

Pushing all of himself in now, Mark lets his thick balls rest against the bunny butt, relishing the feeling of using his son as a sex toy for a moment as he smirks down. “Oh, Ah'll show ya full, boy. Yer gonna be so full of Daddy's cum that you'll look like yer mother when she was pregnant for ya.” Richie moans at those words, causing a chuckle as he starts to thrust in and out roughly, pushing the bunny up on the bed every time their hips meet. “Sounds like you'd like that, huh? Dirty lil sluts always love a good load.”

As Mark's thrusts speed up a bit, he grabs onto Richie's hips, fingers digging into them and leaving another set of bruises to hide, his balls and hips smacking loudly as he fucks deep, hard and fast. The smaller mammal was just reduced to moaning and panting, crying out thank yous and fuck mes like that's all he knew how to say, his claws digging into his thighs as he struggles to keep his thighs up. The noises coming from the fucking were both the hottest and most disgusting thing Richie'd even heard, his dad pumping enough pre into him that his asshole was slick, causing some squelching to mix in with the loud slapping and dirty noises coming from both.

I mean, I guess a grunt and low, deep moan every once in a while would count as a lewd noise, but they didn't really stand up to the desperate, high pitched moans and gasps. “Mmmmm, yer so fuckin nice, son. I wanna take you out'n fuck yer ass in front of everyone at the garage, make em watch as yer big man fills you with his cum.” Richie looks up and notices just how much his dad is looking over his body right now. Mainly, his focus is on how the previously tight ass was spread around him, and the thick cock lying against the small frame, leaking and twitching and- oh fuck.

Richie cried out in ecstasy, squeezing his thighs and arching his back as shots of white, hot cum shot across his chest, spreading into his fur as his balls drew up. His ass spasmed around the bull-cock inside of him, clenching down and pulling him deeper as the bunny rode out his orgasm.

Shortly after starting to cum, Mark let out a low moan, his cock pulsing and throbbing against the velvet walls of the rabbit, starting to pump thick, voluminous shots of cum into his son's tight ass. Each shot pushed the rest deeper into the bunny, working it's way deeper than he was used to, his stomach actually swelling up from the sheer size of his dad's load. “See? Told ya I was gonna make ya look pregnant.” One of the big hands move up to stroke the now stretched and swollen gut, gently massaging the sensitive flesh and causing Richie to squirm below him.

After a few moments of enjoying the after glow, Mark slowly pulls back, his softening cock sliding out and leaving the tight little ass, almost immediately being replaced with a decent sized plug he'd grabbed when he put the toy in earlier. Tucking himself back into the blue shorts, he turns around and rubs Richie's thighs gently, chuckling. “Ah have something fer ya, son.”

At this, Richie's ears perk up, looking down at the massive bull between his legs. Propping himself up on his elbows to watch, he raises an eyebrow. Reaching into his shorts pockets, Mark slowly pulls out a metallic cage, slipping it over Richie's now soft cock, the hot flesh against cold metal making him bite his lip. With a practiced move, the chastity cage is locked around the now drained balls, the key going into the pocket the cage come from. “We'll start with one week boy, ya can only cum if yer getting fucked by me durin this week. Understand?”

“Yes, sir!” Richie puts his hands back up to salute, smiling and giggling a little at the slightly sarcastic remark, getting a soft smile from his dad, the bull leaning in to kiss his forehead and ruffle the sweat soaked hair.

“Go shower, don't want yer mother findin out, huh?” With a wink, Mark walks out and leaves the nude rabbit on the bed, drained, content, caged, and content. Richie sighs and falls back into the bed for a moment, relaxing before hopping up and grabbing some clean clothes, grabbing the toy with him to clean it off with him. Or, at least that's what he'll tell dad if he asks.


End file.
